I SURVIVED The Omega Dimension
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: As Tecna is lost in omega, attempting to survive, Musa, Timmy, and the Winx must overcome the loss of one of their closest friends. Will Tecna survive omega?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tecna

I woke up to find that I was not at Alfea. I thought about it for a while then remembered. Valtor. I clench my fists at the thought of the evil wizard. Now I was- Wait, where was I? I looked around. Then it all flooded back to me. I was stuck in the omega dimension. My friends thought I was dead. Welp, I'm doomed. I decided to finally get up, I wasn't gonna survive just sitting there. I turned around and saw some weirdo dressed in warm clothes.

"Get her!" He yelled and pointed at me. The first second, I didn't even know what I was doing, then I found myself running for my life. Craaap I thought. I immediately ran into a small ledge. The weirdos ran by me. Waaait. This was the dimensions for the worst criminals... okay they're convicts.

I need to be careful. I peeked out from the cave and began to walk. the freezing tempatures did not cope with my crop top. And skirt. I would need a spell so I didn't freeze to death. I thought and then decided to just transform for now.

"Magic Winx!" I said. Nothing happened. Uh oh. This is bad. I suddenly tripped over something. And I dropped something. It was a necklace with a light green ribbon with a lilac bottle attached to it. Fairy dust. I immediately remembered, my Sacrifice basically saved the whole dimension so I earned my Enchantix, I used the fairy dust to close the portal. I must have been grasping it tightly when I de-transformed so it stayed with me. I knew what to do.

"Winx Enchantix!" I was happy but upset at the same time, I earned my Enchantix, but I might only be able to use it once. I flew up and took in my surroundings. Most of it was frozen, as expected, this was going to be hard to map out. There was a large crater, with a strange magical entity inside of it. Being drawn to a fight I flew down. There in the bottom of the crater was a snake.

An ice snake was an animal or reptile or whatever that froze whatever it saw. I immediately attempted to fly away. But halfway out, my powers began to fade. With the amount of energy I used to close the Omega portal, I didn't have much right now, before I ran out I threw my strongest spell that I could

"Electric Storm!" I shouted my spell but it didn't seem to do anything.

Next thing I knew, I began to fall. I desperately attempted to fly but I couldn't. He froze my wings I gave up. As I fell so gracefully (not) to the ground he stared at me. I looked at it nervously. I did not think he wanted to have a party and share gossip, even though I didn't like it, I would much rather Stella doing that then whatever it was. I stood there, helpless. He shot another spell which I expected would freeze me.

I held out my hands and whispered.

"Mega Wall" I opened one eye and I wasn't frozen. Yay! I immediately kept up the shield as I began to thaw my wings. When they were thawed I aimed the shield down and flew up.

"Whew that was close" I said under my breath. I hid in a cave and started a fire so I could warm up. I tried my best to disguise the cave but failed. So I formed rocks that surrounded it.


	2. Musa

Chapter 2: Musa

I stood in the middle of a clearing in gloomy wood forest. We had to call Helia cause I

We knew if we said anything about it to Timmy, he would freak out. So we stood there. And waited. And waited. Until the guys finally showed up. I immediately burst into tears. I tried to keep my cool for a while, but I couldn't anymore. Stella and Bloom hugged each other Aisha stood quietly with tears streaming down her face. She still felt that it was her fault. She kept saying things like 'it's MY planet! What kind of princess just stands there!" I felt bad, even if I knew that Aisha wasn't THAT close to her. It still made me feel bad. She kept blaming herself. Flora buried herself into the roots of a nearby willow tree. A weeping willow. I lost it. I cried harder.

"She can't be gone!" Timmy yelled.

"She disappeared after she closed the Omega gate she's gone, Timmy..." I attempted to reason, but it didn't work. Timmy then ran away.

I gasped, I knew it was going to be hard for him, but not this hard. Well... I hope Tecna's okay... at least alive... I burst out crying again, I couldn't help it, I lost my mom, then my best friend. I can't loose anything else. I just can't! Tecna was always there for me... always offering a shoulder to lean on. She was one of the only people who really got me. And now she's. Just gone. As I continued to cry Bloom managed to say something, barely a whisper.

"Let's go back to Alfea, okay guys?" She said. I nodded along with the others as we headed back. We couldn't use a portal. Well, cause it's Tecna that makes them. And she's gone now. As we sat in the common room in solitude Bloom sat across from us on her desk chair. I sat next to Stella on the floor, Flora was sitting at her bed while Aisha was still blaming herself on Flora's desk chair.

"The winx Club was the six of us!" Bloom stated.

"I know..." I said sadly.

"I know this sounds strange, but I think we should take a break from the Winx Club" Stella said, glumly.

"Me too" Aisha said.

"I agree" Flora replied.

"But there is one thing we have to do as a group together!" Bloom said, clenching her fists.

"Beat Valtor!" I finished. He would pay for everything he did to Tecna. Suddenly, Miss Faragonda entered.

"How are you doing, girls?" She asked us.

"We'll be feeling much better after we pay Valtor a visit" Stella said, fists clenched. Miss. Faragonda sighed.

"Valtor needs to be punished, and Tecna avenged, but striking out of anger would be a terrible idea" Miss Faragonda said.

"Do you just expect us to sit here after everything he did to Tecna!?" Bloom yelled. Miss Faragonda sighed and left the room.

"Who's ready to go beat Valtor?" Stella asked us. I nodded at her. We were going to sneak out of Alfea to Avenge her.

As Stella and I crept up to the magical barrier, and took out the barrier buster. Tecna made it... well, as we broke out way through the barrier and made our way over to Bloom and the others.

"Good thing Mrs. F doesn't know about our barrier buster!" I cried, punching my fists in the air as if it where Valtor. At the thought of his name I shivered. Then I wondered how cold and scared Tecna was down in Omega...


End file.
